Telling it how it is
by ladyjane6313
Summary: Getting angry about things is normal. Sex in the work place isn't so normal, especially when you're the only one not having fun. If that also means you can't get any work done, you have to tell it how it is!


"Owen stop it!" whispered a female welsh voice, giggling flirtatiously.

A grunt could be heard, followed by more giggling in hushed tones, and one wet slippery smacking sound. The current situation had been a common theme heard from the medical bay since the whole team had returned from the Brecon Beacons. It wouldn't have been so bad if, not 10 metres away, another set of male grunting could be heard from behind the office door of the boss.

Tosh was thoroughly fed up with everyone! The only thing she found some kind of fulfilment with was her work, and she couldn't even do that in peace. Honestly she didn't mind that Jack and Ianto were enjoying the more intimate part of their relationship. They had endured more than their fair amount of trials to overcome, and if, after staring down the barrel of a gun, it pushed their relationship to new highs, then so be it.

Unfortunately, what made her angry and a little sick, was the way her colleagues, Owen Harper and Gwen Cooper were flaunting their new found sexual relationship, even though Gwen had a long term boyfriend. As much as they were not touching and kissing in public, they weren't exactly being subtle about what they were up to, and because of that it pissed Tosh off.

She'd just ignored it at first, thinking that it would be a one night stand, and fizzle out within a week or so, but a month late they were still at it. To make things worse, Tosh had the awful pleasure of having a crush on Owen, who didn't really know she existed. This complication fuelled her poor mood. Now, they had pushed her temper to the edge of its limit, and she couldn't take much more. It took a while for Tosh's temper to ignite, but when it did, it was like putting a red rag in front of a bull. As her logical side tried to war with the pissed off part of her brain, she came to a conclusion – she was going to confront them.

"Can I have a word?" Tosh demanded as grudgingly polite as she could muster, though as she had marched through the medical bay, and her tone identified her to be in a 'don't-mess-with-me.' The couple lay out on the silver steel morgue table in front of her sprang apart with very guilty expressions on their faces. Hurriedly they tried to right themselves.

"What do you want Tosh?" Owen answered in his droll London accent, recovering his senses quicker than Gwen.

"This...thing you to have got going on. You need to be more discreet. Stop all the sexual references and private jokes when we're out in the field. Jack knows, I know, Ianto knows and Gwen if you're not careful, Rhys will know too."

"Is that a threat Tosh?"

"No it's a small prediction of what the future may hold. First, you're indiscreet at the office. Then Owen leaves something in your car, but Rhys just forgets about it. One night you go home and you have a fresh stubble burn over one breast that wasn't there when he saw you that morning. Gwen I don't want anything bad to happen to you, but this thing you're into may end up destroying everything you've worked for." There was a slight sarcastic tone in Tosh's voice, but Gwen didn't seem to notice anything except the truth in Tosh's words.

"Speaking from experience Tosh?" Owen asked smugly. He'd heard the sarcasm, didn't think anything of it, but wanted Tosh to pay for interrupting them.

"No. Just from things I've been thinking up to get you two to give me some peace from the giggling and kissing noises, so I can GET SOME WORK DONE!" Tosh ended her statement in a shout.

And with that Tosh stormed away from the couple, leaving them startled with jaws hanging open slightly from the shock of quiet Toshiko Sato: schemer, vindicator and Torchwood employee as she went back to work.

From that day forward, she didn't hear a peep out of Owen and Gwen. Even Jack and Ianto turned their volume down, almost as if they'd heard her threat. Given how she'd let her anger carry her away, causing her to shout, she wasn't surprised.

Smiling to herself, she was proud of the way she'd stood up for herself, or for her right to some quiet time to complete her work. Some days you just had to get up and say what you were thinking.


End file.
